


Give me an A support - Hubert and Linhardt

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubhardt, Linbert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: I could see Hubert developing feeling for the sleepy and eccentric Linhardt. He might have to give him a spanking for his lack of focus and overly enthusiastic napping. Linhardt could encourage Hubert to take more tests and cuddle with him.This is part of my collection of A supports needed in FE3H.Chat and offer suggestions to me at @Infiniteambigu1 on twitter.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses - Give me an A support





	Give me an A support - Hubert and Linhardt

Hubert could feel the life draining from him slowly, excruciatingly as he laid between an old oak tree. Some lucky assassin had taken an opportunistic shot and left him for dead.The wound throbbed with pain as the repulsive sight of our and blood spilt out like some hellishly waterfall. Weakness took hold of his limbs, an unyielding heaviness making it impossible to move. Following fatigue came the cold, icy fingertips that first caressed his feet and hands causing them to shiver. After the cold came the gazing of the mind; disorientation and confusion reined over clarity.Hubert expected to perish here without comfort until he whispered his last breath.

"Hubert you are such a bother." A voice shattered the silence as Linhardt loomed over him resembling a flock of green angels. At that moment Hubert believed that Linhardt was his Angel ready to sheppard his soul to the great beyond, or perhaps banish him from existence. He didn't know what happened when people died.

"Will you hear my final words my angel?" Hubert spoke in a feeble ton e.

"I would rather be a sleeping angel." Linhardt wrapped the wound in bandages and applied his healing magic. "You need to be careful when out on your own. You are an easy target. We can't avoid to lose you. Morale would diminish and I might be expected to do more work; entirely bothersome."

For a lithe man Linhardt was surprisingly strong. With tender care he carried Hubert to the infirmary. On the way Hubert slipped into unconsciousness. 

When Hubert woke he was surprised that Linhardt was still there lovingly tending to him. Linhardt elegant fingers softly stroked his skeletal hands. Those mesmerising yet sleepy eyes watched over him with almost devotional care, constantly surveying for any discomfort. 

Hubert noticed that Linhardt had gone to additional effort to ensure his comfort. The effort had been made to cocoon him in blankets wrapped by sauna heat, his pillow had been newly fluffed and a lot of coffee had been left brewing. 

"You really are a talented healer Linhardt. Your care and attention to detail are unsurpassed." Hubert mused as he admired the dreamy features of Linhardt's face. He really was a pretty man; fair with a button nose and radiant eyes. 

"You are worth the trouble Hubert." Linhardt smiled down upon him like an emerald sun. " now I know you are fine I am off to take a nap. "

Hubert's heart stopped briefly, desperate for Linhardt to stay. "Would you mind napping nearby so I can ensure no one disturbs your rest?"

Linhardt blushed slightly as he heard surprising affection in his words. "Alright, I nap next to your bed."


End file.
